MicroPhony
Plot It's Summer Vacation! Timmy, C&W celebrate 'cause it means his parents get 2 weeks off, plus they wouldn't need Vicky to babysit him! But then Vicky makes an announcement on the radio to get every adult in Dimmsdale to hire her as babysitter for their kids while the adults go to the beach, win lots of money and exploid the kids for her own selfish purposes. Timmy has had it, so he decides to stop Darh Vader's babysitting by using radio (knowing well that all the adults are under control of the radio for the summer) to make parents, grandparents quit hiring her and instead spend the summer with their children, so he wished up a high-tech radio station and a microphone that will cover up his voice and fake a big strong man's voice in order to prevent Vicky from thwarting him and then he tells the adults to do just that (with an undercover radio persona as `CB and CL in the Morning'), which they immediatly obey and take back their money, adults and kids now are having the greatest summer ever without having to bother about Vicky, making her broke and her babysitting service bankrupt. Everything seems perfect. That is, until Peso spies on him to make a report about him and his armies being out-of-business and he spots him, chasing Peso who's silly enough to lure him to the Octopod's Backyard's radio station and revealing Barnacles and Lara's true plot and that he was disguised as Elvis Presley and Lara was disguised as Judy Garland. Darth Vader then uses Barnacle's identity to ruin the Octopod's radio station's reputation and make CB and CL sound terrible in front of the public as well as insult every parent, teen, senior, Disney Pricne, Disney Princess in Diisney Junior Town, thus getting an angry mob to come to the radio station and eliminate Captain Barnacles and Captain Lara for good since Darth Vader will pin the entire blame on him and Lara. Shortly after Vicky leaves, an angry mob instantly forms up in front of the studio in order to eliminate Double T for calling them Morons and saying bad words, which is forbidden by the law to say on the radio. Before the adults get any closer, the kids all use the Magic Microphone to claim they are Double T to try to prevent the real CB and CL from getting punished for something he didn't do(except Chester who just says "Luke, I'm your father!"). The adults say they can't ground all of them if they claim they are Double T, but Vicky they can while she takes care of them in her babysitting service. Before the adults give her a lot of cash, Timmy comes out of his tree house and confesses he was the one behind everything with the radio station and the Double T voice as he just wanted to spend the summer with his parents, and that he did the same thing for every child in Dimmsdale so that they can have time with their parents. When Mr. Turner claims that Double T said parents were morons, Timmy states that Vicky was the one that said that in order to get him in trouble. When Vicky demands proof, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) Police Agency suddenly arrive and commands everyone present to tell them who disguised him/herself as Double T as they are here to arrest him/her for saying ``Moron`` on the radio and for being fraud. The children declare payback at Vicky by revealing her as Double T. The FCC then throw handcuffs on Vicky. She tries to claim to them that Timmy is Double T, but Timmy points the magic microphone at her so that she would speak in the CL voice when Kuromi tries to claim so. Kuromi and Kuromi's 5 are then taken away by the FCC and the Rebel Alliance and is last seen in the episode being driven off to her house while she yells in defeat. Later, all families in Disney Junior Town are seen driving off to the beach and having together a head-exploding summer fun for the rest of the season. Cosmo then states Vicky is a moron and then states "I'm a Elvis, I'm Elvis Presley!" through the magic microphone. Transcript Peso Penguin: Well, CB and CL, it looks like Darth Vader and his armies including Kuromi and Kuromi's 5 are Out of Business and their anger is acting up! (Darth Vader's helmet is beginning to turn red) Darth Vader: Hey! How does Peso know that? Peso Penguin: And now, I think I should go! Peso Penguin: And now he and Kuromi includign Kuromi's are chasing me and their anger is still acting up! Darth Vader: You! You're CB and CL in the Morning? Captain Barnacles: No, we're not. (Kuromi angrily punches through the wall and pulls out the cables) Category:Fairly Oddparents based Episodes Category:Octonauts Season One Bonus Episodes